bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Toshiie Ukita
| position = | previous position = Student | division = | previous division = | partner = None | previous partner = Unknown | base of operations = | relatives = Ukita Clan(Distant; Deceased) Tsūzura Kannagara(Adoptive Mother) | education = | shikai = Dōgoji | bankai = Dōgoji no Hibiki | shukai = | resurrección = | manga debut = | anime debut = | video game debut = | japanese voice = | english voice = | spanish voice = }} Toshiie Ukita (宇嬉多 徒死家 Ukita Toshiie; Lit. A House Dying in Vain, Heaven's Many Cheers) is a who has been labelled a as a consequence of his actions throughout his escape from . Originally he was a who bore great levels of spiritual power; being descended from a heavenly warrior eons prior to the formation of the Soul Society. For this reason, and his connection with his zanpakutō spirit being faint, he was able to awaken his powers. Labelled a future threat, he would be admitted into the , where he would pass with flying colors in all the areas, particularly that of . However, circumstances in regards to his identity led him to make a brazen escape from admission into the , causing him to achieve his current status. It is also known he is the last scion of a virtually extinct clan, known as the Ukita Clan, who were formerly great warriors in the Soul Society who had descended from a man who clashed with kami eons ago. Due to the destruction of his clan, he was adopted by a woman known as Tsūzura Kannagara, and had been raised by her until forcibly taken by the officials of Soul Society for the purposes of "keeping the Rukongai safe". Appearance Personality History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Innate Abilities Hohō Master Though not one inclined for battle, Toshiie has gained an extremely high prowess in the arts of Hohō, simply due to his constant necessity to run away from any confrontation. Such a necessity, combined with his affinity for speed based on his zanpakutō's elemental attributes, allowed him to develop his skill exponentially in the art. Aside from having an excessive mastery over the general application of Hohō, he has also been able to take the principle of "agility" and create his own, unique techniques stemming from it. : Toshiie has, what is thought to be, an absolutely frightening mastery over the application of what is known as "Hohō". Evasion is something that has been integrated into the concept of combat ever since mankind was born into the world. It is a method used to evade the most power-hungry individuals, and strike back with enough force to prove that one isn't weak. But Toshiie has almost abandoned that philosophy, in favor for his own, which dictates that: "Agility means that you have speed. Speed means that you are able to run. Running means that you are able to flee. Tactical retreat is the essence of my strategy. For without conflict, there is no loss." Though there are obvious flaws behind the theory, it appears to substantiate his sheer mastery over Hohō's application, and the manner in which his finesse triumphs all other forms of combat. *'Immense Speed & Agility': *'Immense Reflexes': *'Immense Balance & Coordination': : : List of Shunpō Techniques: *'Gōkimen' (降鬼面 Conquering the Devil's Mask) *'Rakkazakura' (落花桜 Decoy of the Falling Petals) *'Ippōshidan' (一方四段 One Road, Four Steps) Yūdachi (夕立 Sudden Evening Rain): Air Manipulation Hakuda Expertise Zanpakutō Dogōji (怒号地 Bellowing Cloth): Despite its harmless-sounding name, Dogōji is not a simple zanpakutō, not at all in fact. It is the body of a god, a so powerful that the very heavens reverberated upon the quiver of his name. It is where the soul of resides; after a battle that shook the foundation of the universe occurred before the eyes of man, so did the formation of Dogōji. The origins of this zanpakutō came from a long-standing conflict between a single and the kami that existed in the birth of the afterlife. They constantly fought, till no end. The man reaped through hundreds of with the ease that one would cut through butter, and no matter their attempts, he would continue to do so. He was a demon, so to speak, but all he did was protect the formation of a soon-to-be grand civilization, now heralded as the . The kami had a council, and Fūjin, in his almighty power and arrogance, suggested that he fight the demon. Much to the other kami's pleasure, he did so, so that they would not have to use their own power to battle the entity. Soon, the two beings confronted one another. They ignited a battle of such magnitude that even the heavens began to tremble from the sheer power of the two beings. Cyclones tore apart village after village, while the shimmer of steel cut through every attempt at the Samurai's life. Eventually, the battle came to a close, with the Samurai achieving what he desired, the death of Fūjin. But the god's soul wouldn't rest, it shook civilization and trapped itself in the sword of the Samurai, providing it tremendous power in exchange for a place within the Samurai's body, believing the individual worthy of the power of gods. Eventually, this event caused the earth surrounding the Samurai to begin roaring and bellowing, aptly giving it the name Dogōji. Dogōji's spirit, more specifically, Fūjin, had dramatically altered the blade that the Samurai wielded during his lifetime, causing it to take upon traits that were more reminiscent of a royal, decorative blade more than anything else. However, within these changes were augmentations of the blade's true capabilities, bringing to light the ferocity that was Fūjin. The zanpakutō, as it is now known, takes the form of a slightly elongated katana. The blade itself has a green tinge surrounding it at all times, glistening even greater when it is in the sun. Delicate ornaments that are reminiscent of power on the blade include a glorified , the shape of which taking the form of an emerald, spiraling vortex of sorts, whilst the hilt above it is dyed a deeper, slightly glossier green color. Overall, the blade is reminiscent of true power, but puts on a front of what would appear to be regarded as child-like, though this is definitely not the case with this particular zanpakutō. It appears that to summon this zanpakutō, Toshiie has to call upon his wind powers; an indication of complete symbiosis between the two beings. However, as a consequence for being an extremely frightened and cowardly person, Toshiie very rarely utilizes his zanpakutō in any sort of exchange. He'd much rather run away from the battle, and/or limit the destruction with the use of pacifistic Hakuda techniques and his own dominance over the air. For this reason, it can be considered that his relationship with Dogōji's spirit is somewhat strained, as they are rarely ever on the same terms. Though this would normally cause a lower level of power in the Shikai's activation, their disagreements don't appear to do much to the power of his Shikai. Thus, it can be seen that the arguments and disagreements the two have are superficial, and that they are actually unified as a sword and master. *' ': In accordance with Fūjin's role within creation of the universe, his Shikai is released with the command "Glide Upon the Clouds" (雲に乗って滑空 Kumo ni notte kakkū). When doing so, Toshiie places his sword above his head in a Kendō position, before striking down at the air. In doing so, he constantly flows an enormous amount of energy through the blade, projected as black wind currents as they flow into the environment and surround him as a whirling tornado. This process continues until the tornado takes shape, eventually becoming a gigant, monster-like entity which is rather baggy and extremely powerful. This deity-like figure appearing around Toshiie is then used as a medium for Toshiie to control the air around him, using Dōgoji's energy manifested by the figure shrouded in black winds. :Shikai Special Ability: Dogōji is the personification of the air. As the manifestation of the wind god, Dogōji holds tremendous levels of power. His authority is among the very air itself, manipulating it in endless manners in order to fulfil the cause that he has pledged himself to. Due to Toshiie's limited power in comparison to Fūjin, the wind god only manifests a small portion of his true power, expressed in the manifestation of a black, demonic entity that is made entirely out of compressed winds, taking upon the visage of Fūjin's physical form. In only a moment, Dogōji's influence over the wind allows it to lacerate any opponent with repeated and tremendous gusts of wind that can cause even entire structures to topple over. Upon its release in the Soul Society, it is known that an area of at least one kilometer (without limits) is covered by a hastened flow of the wind, leaving only those able to stand up against it even a sliver of a chance against Dogōji's enormous power. Furthermore, Toshiie may manipulate the wind structure surrounding them as a form of offense and defense telepathically, giving them a huge advantage and making it very difficult for enemies to even touch the wielder. Furthermore, when Toshiie's great spiritual power is concerned, he is also able to use the power of Dogōji as a medium to enhance his own powers. Such enhancements appear to be almost god-like in their nature, allowing for the appearance of tremendous cyclones, powerful gusts and alike phenomenon with nothing but hand motions. Likewise, this can also be quite delicate, being in a form similar to that of 's . ::*'Tenbushō' (天部翔 To Fly Among Heaven's Gods): The signature technique of Dogōji and possibly its most dangerous. Upon the activation of his Shikai, Toshiie can choose to passively activate the technique, or to keep it hidden until required. In essence, Toshiie uses the dominance of Dogōji as a means to accelerate the air currents that surround him; propelled by the reiatsu of Dogōji, the air can accelerate in any direction Toshiie chooses, even causing cyclonic-like structures to be formed by the direction Toshiie propels the air towards. Even further than this is the ability for him to use this very air to power himself. It is a high-risk technique that, though Toshiie has technically grasped the concept of, has been unable to master thanks to the extraordinarily level of power it takes to control it. His most common use of the technique is to accelerate wind currents upon the activation of his shikai to cause great or to occur in the area, thus providing an avenue for escape. If this isn't possible, he usually resorts to a more cruel version of the technique, that being to isolate his opponent from the outside world through a circular, cyclonic structure; as a result leading to conditions that would lead to their death. ::*'Koshiji Unshūmusan' (枯死地 雲集霧散 Withering Cloth Gathering like Clouds and Vanishing like Mist) *' ': Dogōji no Hibiki (怒号地の響き Echo of the Bellowing Cloth) Trivia Behind the Scenes *Toshiie's appearance is based off of Shichika Yasuri from the series . *Dōgoji's naming scheme was inspired by the mythological aspects of , and how in Shintō Mythology, he is expressed as a black giant of sorts holding a white bag of winds. Due to translation issues with such a name, the name Dōgoji was decided on. :*Previous names for this zanpakutō were Kusaduke and Kusabue respectively, both meaning "Grass Whistle", in reference to the pokemon move of the same name. *Toshiie's name is keeping in tandem with the naming scheme of the who existed during the and were lead by during the said time. The said scheme is the use of the kanji for ie (家) meaning house behind another kanji, usually relevant to the circumstances of their birth (or so I have interpreted in). In Toshiie's case, the kanji used was toshi (徒死) meaning dying in vain, in relevance to the nearly extinct bloodline of the Ukita in Toshiie's case. :*Toshiie's name also took inspiration from . He was a leading general of during the Sengoku Era, and was revered as a master of the . *The metaphorical name meaning of Usuie's adoptive mother, Tsūzura Kannagara (通すら惟神) is The only thing needed is authority in the age of the gods. This name refers partially to the manner in which the Gotei 13 rigidly upheld their authority during the time when they were known as the "Defenders". It isn't known whether Tsūzura had any connection to this event or not. Category:Shinigami Category:Exiled Shinigami Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Original Characters